Could this be (real) love???
by flowerchild1313
Summary: Tuesday(a new student in trunks school) and Trunks are done with love. But then they are assingned a report on if love is real or fake. Will their time together change their minds??? R+R please.


Well this is my first chap. tell me if u like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not rich therefore obivously I don't own dbz.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Could It Be (real) Love???   
  
Trunks walked into the classroom. Every girls' (and a few boys') heads turned his way. He hung his head low and sighed. How would they   
like to be gaped at like that, he thought. Trunks took his usual seat at the back of the class and started searching through his folders,   
aware all eyes were on him.  
"Hey Trunks, wanna go to the movies tonight?" some girl he didn't even know asked him. 'I don't even know her. Does she actully think I'll   
say yes?' "Uh... no thanks I'm... I'm busy." he said. "Well if you ever need a date, just say the word." 'Yea, I'll make sure to do that.'   
"See ya Trunksie-poo." 'Where does she get the idea she can call me "Trunksie-poo".'  
Then a girl walked into the classroom. Since she was new most heads turned her way (that is, except the girls staring at Trunks and Trunks,   
who was trying to pretend the girls weren't staring at him). He didn't take notice of her until she sat down ... next to him. He looked   
at her. She had her head burried in folders, like he often did. 'She's beautiful.' She had long, wispy, brown hair; beautiful blue eyes;   
perfect figure; what more could a guy (specificaly Trunks) want.  
"Umm, hi ?" Trunks kind of asked. "Back off buddy." she snapped without even looking up. " What's up your ass?" Trunks muttered. "You!"   
'Wow, someone's s little bitch from hell. Looks like beauty, and possibly love, turned her bitter.' "Who are you to say what turned me bitter?"   
the girl yelled. "Who are you to read my mind? No better yet how?" She felt her anger rising. "I'm phsyic." She said sacasticly.   
"O. k. Let's start over. I'm Trunks,   
who are you?" he said, as friendly as possible. "Tuesday." She mumbled. "Tuesday, then I'm guessing   
you were born on Tuesday?" "No, I was born on Sunday, but my parents like the name Tuesday better." She said sarcasticly.   
"Really? Your parents are weird." Trunks asked in shock. 'It's true, all beautiful people are stupid.' "No it's not. You seem pretty smart."   
Trunks implied, reading her mind. "Leave me alone." She said and burried her self in folders again.   
"O.k.class," the teacher called, "today we will be working in groups of two on a report I will assign each group a different subject. Trunks,  
why don't you explain this to Tueseday. You two can be partners. I'll be around in a second to give each group their subjects." Trunks scucthed  
his desk next to Tuesday's and started explaining. "Well there's not much to explain except that we are doing reports, you've done reports right?" "Uh..   
duh genius." she snapped, clearly unhappy to be working with "Mr. Stud." "Most people would think you beauty is wasted because you're such a bitch but   
I find your bitchyness sexy." Tuesday tried to cover it up but she smirked. Trunk's complaments were almost charming.  
"Trunk's, Tuesday. You're subject will be Love:Real or Fake." the teacher said making her way to their desks. "Me, Mr. Stud, and a report on love, fun."   
Tuesday said dissmayed. "Well this should be easy, obvisoly we both think love is fake right?" Trunk's said, changing his whole attitude. "Right, all we   
have to do is explain why."   
"Class, this is do in three weeks, you're dissmessed." Tuesday started gathering her things when Trunks asked,"What to get together tonight and start working."  
"No, I'd rather clip my toenails. Anyways we have three weeks call me when there's one left." she uttered. "O.k. I'll call you tonight." Trunks said, smiling.  
"You just don't get it do you?" Tuesday asked. "Nope."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
There my first chap. Any ideas, complmints, complants, review me. 


End file.
